


Give Me A Title

by littleberd



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, And becomes a TOTAL WILD CHILD!!!, And has both Dissociative Fugue and Semantic Amnesia, Gerudo race is mainly Betas, Goron are mostly Beta's as well, I haven't played the game, I make up for it, Korok seeds are VERY IMPORTANT HERE, Link is mute, M/M, Meanwhile, So yeah, The Rito - Freeform, The Shiekah, The Zora - Freeform, Yiga are actually decent antagonists, a lot darker than the game, also, although there's an alpha born every 100 years, and The Yiga, and guess what species is extinct~, are a lot more than in the game, are all three dynamics with a very below average omega population, because confession time, before he could present, but in honestly this is gonna be dark, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~, i went there, not in this one, the 100 year dirt nap side-effects, then they become a waste of space in your inventory, there may be a few inaccuracies, there's 900 of these things and you only use half of them, thought the game was kind of bs about that, wink wink, with a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: "Your Majesties, I have another strange report involving that feral Hylian again." Bazz informs, breathing heavily and bracing his hands on his knees for support, sporting a shock arrow buried in the flesh of his left shoulder and a plethora of bleeding,  seared wounds ranging in size and physically cringing every time his left shoulder rose, having swam for many miles upon seeing the peculiar creature with his own eyes."Hmm, and what did the fiend do this time?" King Dorephan inquires irritably."He... he exited acalmedVah Ruta, my King. Vah Ruta has stopped flooding the area. And the feral left the reservoir carrying a petite red Zora. I'm afraid he was too far away and too fast for me to capture him. The Lynel I've identified as the same one that calls Ploymus Mountain it's stomping ground and another of those monsters also strayed into my path and I could barely make it back to you as I am now, much less keep following him and still be in a condition to give you this information. Last I saw him, he was gliding down the river away from here, your Highness. But there's more sir. I smelled-he smelled of Omega, Sir."





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a call to arms my friends!!! I'll try to match my updates with every new chapter from the Sidlink stories from others here on Ao3, guys ;)  
> So in the words of a certain Zora Prince-  
> "I believe in you!"

The Captain of the Guard staggers before the throne, clutching his wounds. He had feared he would not manage to make it to his king to tell him of the events that had transpired, but it seems his prayer was answered. Mei, who had been missing since Vah Ruta's down pour began, had been journeying back once the rain stopped, following the river and had spotted his bleeding body bobbing along the shore line. Once he had regained consciousness upon his taxing return to Zora's Domain he had refused treatment in favor of informing his Majesty of his astonishing findings.

"Bazz! Wha-float this fool to a doctor at ONCE!" Prince Sidon yells at the sight of his childhood friend's injuries, running quickly to him as his legs gave out. Bazz shakes himself from the Prince's hold, but relents, using an arm for support to remain standing.

"Your Majesties, I have another strange report involving that feral Hylian." Bazz informs, breathing heavily and bracing his hands on his knees for support, sporting a shock arrow buried in the flesh of his left shoulder and a plethora of bleeding, seared wounds ranging in size and physically cringing every time his left shoulder rose, having swam for many miles upon seeing the peculiar creature with his own eyes. Hylians were extinct at this point, the Shiekah and the Gerudo being the closest likeness to the creature in this day and age.

"Hmm, and what did the fiend do this time?" King Dorephan inquires irritably.

"He... he exited a _calmed_ Vah Ruta, my King. Vah Ruta has stopped flooding the area. And the feral left the reservoir carrying a petite red Zora. I'm afraid he was too far away and too fast for me to capture him. The Lynel I've identified as the same one that calls Ploymus Mountain it's stomping ground and another of those monsters also strayed into my path and I could barely make it back to you as I am now, much less keep following him and still be in a condition to give you this information. Last I saw him, he was gliding down the river away from here, your Highness. But there's more sir. I smelled-he smelled of omega, Sir."

Everyone in the room was silent, eyes widening at that. The Feral had been seen "exiting" Vah Ruta carrying a _red petite Zora_. Only a Champion could get near one of the Divine beasts without resulting in more destruction let alone _Enter_ one of the damned things. Which meant that there was a mystery to be uncovered. Then there was the involvement of a young Zora... Could their prayers be answered? Could the Princess have been alive inside Vah Ruta this entire time? But if it was not her, then who was the Zora involved? Were they a spy? Or some poor Zora there in the wrong place at the wrong time? Maybe even a new champion chosen by the beast? They'd be the only one, besides the Hylian himself, to shine some light on the situation.

And an Omega was involved in this as well? Omegas of any race were extremely rare now-a-days, since the rise of Calamity Ganon had been poisoning the land. Many shamans and religious leaders believed it was due to Hylia's connection to the life-giving dynamic, and that she was fighting a losing battle against Demise at this very moment, and as a result the population of Omegas was as it is. Those that remained were quite few and weakening, but pampered and loved by all. For the creature that had been seen peacefully consorting with monsters of all shapes and sizes, the same one that had raided peaceful villages all over Hyrule recently, to smell of a treasured Omega was unthinkable.

"Father... let me go in search of this feral Hylian. If not for a possibility of Mipha being **alive** , then at the very least to root out some answers from the creature. It may very well be the last of it's kind all things considered." Prince Sidon interjects into the silence. Adjusting his friend on his arm as a moan ripples through the poor Zora's body. 

"But before you answer, let me send someone to drag my half dead friend to the infirmary at once." Prince Sidon huffs, nodding towards a guard who swiftly takes Bazz away for some much needed treatment, leaving a lazy dripping trail of blood in their wake.

King Dorephan hums, thoughtfully squinting his eyes shut, hiding the gleam of hope in his eyes. It hurt, as it must be hurting all in this room, for everyone present loved her in their own platonic way. Mipha had been long thought dead, there had been mourning, there had been a ceremony. And there was the statue of his dear daughter that all who entered his home gazed upon at the entrance.

Sidon had been so young when Mipha was proclaimed dead. But their relationship had been one more of a mother and son than siblings, seeing as their mother had died during childbirth, a rare occurence since Omegas rarely ever died from anything but old age, leaving them both motherless. Before, Sidon had been a bit of a crybaby, always angry and petulant when Mipha wasn't giving him the attention his son craved from her. He had been a bit of a brat... but he had shown his real emotions. After Mipha was gone, Sidon had bottled up his emotions, turned into more of a sneaky snail hiding in it's shell than a Zora. That isn't to say he had become a complete stranger, he did express himself, he was quite excitable when it came to foreign beings visiting. But his son _had_ changed. He was quieter, more mild-mannered and proper. What everyone foolishly believed a proper prince to be, when King Dorephan knew there was no such thing as perfection in this world. Even Mipha, whom he'd sing praises of everyday of his long life, had her faults. And Sidon had many more that he was not content with, if his cautious nature was any testament to it. So perhaps this was a means for his son to finally grieve properly. He did not fear Sidon fighting, as he was a seasoned warrior, he wasn't some newly-hatched fry, he knew how to take care of himself.

But what worried him was the Hylian. For there was only reportedly one left. The Feral. The very same that communicated with the ever disappearing monsters around the continent. King Dorephan long ago buried any grudge he held over the race. For Mipha had been courting the Hylian Champion himself before they both fell to Calamity Ganon. And swiftly the race bliped out of existence not a month after, bodies falling to the blights corruption. The Graves were many, and though the Zoras were want to bury those whom they blamed to cause for their failure to stop Calamity Ganon... They did with little fuss. The other races joining in as well, and a treaty was made between them all to not put blame upon the race, nor to begrudge the Princess or the Champions. Calamity Ganon was a fight they had underestimated and therefore had paid for it with their lives. They knew the risks, and were brave enough to face them even if they lost the battle. They deserved respect, not blame.

Either way, the creature needed to be found and brought in.

King Dorephan opens his eyes, his mind made. "Then I leave the subsequent locating and capturing of the feral to you my son. But know that even if the Zora is not Mipha... you are still my most treasured son. So do not fall to the savage nor his allies." King Dorephan grins down at his son, sharp teeth the length of the largest moblin's snout gleam with the sharpness of a predator. This would make for a very ominous sentence for most, given the not so subtle demand. "Show the enemy no fear." But to Sidon, this is the most trust his father has ever given to him.

"I will find the Rogue Hylian my King. And I shall bring the Zora he escaped with back to Zora's Domain. Whether it be our darling Mipha, an innocent dragged into the happenings of the Hylian, or, though it pains me to even think of such betrayal, one of our own who have sided with the enemy. I swear upon my title as Prince Regent, that your will, will be executed to the best of my ability." Prince Sidon swears, bringing his palm over his heart, golden eyes holding pure determination in their depths. 

The one word mantra of hope repeating in his head. 

_Mipha_


	2. Blood in the Water

Prince Sidon had a few companions come with him as a shiver, Fronk came at the bequest of his wife, Torfeau was simply interested in the Hylian, and Tula, who was their best hunter, also made it a hobby of following Sidon around like a lap dog. The trail had officially gone cold around Luto bridge, a scrap of dull blue fabric with a few drops of blood was as much as they got for their troubles. Sidon had sniffed it out of curiosity, the sweet subtle scent similar to the aroma of a freshly chopped Hala fruit has his teeth aching. There was no denying it, this was the blood of an Omega. Which was worrying enough as it is. Any other time, the scent of blood would have long ago been washed away by the elements if it had started to rain, but no. What was blocking the scent were the others. There was a pack of lizalfos here.

Plucking the fabric from the brush Sidon grinned, a minor setback. This was all they needed honestly. "Tula would you be a dear and fetch the Hightailed Lizard?" Sidon requests, holding out his hand. Tula scrambled to take a jar out from her pack, nearly dropping it in her excitement. Fronk and Torfeau looked at her with an air of annoyance while Sidon took it with a grain of salt. _I brought her here because she's our best hunter not for her social grace._

Sidon carefully opens the jar, tossing the lid in the same moment. The beady eyed reptile darted out in much the fashion one would expect a creature with such a name as _hightailed_ lizard, but Sidon grabs it quickly enough, rubbing it down with the cloth and scrubbing the lizard briskly enough to remove several scales and bury the scent into it's pores. Releasing it soon after.

His Shiver race after the Lizard, careful not to lose it. A little known fact about Hightailed Lizards, they have one of the most unusual and useful abilities for a hunter other than being a main ingredient in elixirs meant for speedy retreats. The Lizards mark their safe havens heavily with their scent and use their own odor trails to find their way back. Rub a scent under it's scales and it'll mask over their own odor, resulting in it running to the source of the introduced scent for safety by mistake. 

****************

The Lizard quickly goes off of the path, instead scrambling on the very few ledges along the Zora river and heading downstream. But what's even more unnerving is the Lizalfos weapons strewn about with not a single one of the monsters to be found. The food on the ground made it more so. Monsters such as Lizalfos were scavengers, and leaving food out like this in large piles rather than in a secured box or other such container meant to keep the rot away... was not something they would do.

Seeing smoke from around the bend, a location where upon his last perimeter check he knew there had been no sign of any settlement, Sidon whispers for them to traverse carefully and below the surface of the water from here on out. Because this place, in Sidon's eyes, was now enemy territory. And with it practically being in their own backyard was rubbing his skin the wrong way.

What they see isn't anything they expected to. Yiga clan members are everywhere, poking and prodding cages filled with monsters. One member is dragging a young moblin to a table they've re-purposed into a chopping block. The water churns red, frothy and repulsive as the moblin bleeds out with a horrifying squeal as the life leaves it's body. Tula and Torfeau are clutching each other in the water, and Fronk is turning an unhealthy green from the grotesque slaughter that's happening in front of them. And Sidon, Sidon is sinking to the river bed.

The horror of what is happening in his kingdom, right in front of his eyes.

Torfeau signs to Sidon shakily, " _Why didn't we know about this?_ "

Prince Sidon feels the tug of the current and grits his teeth in disgust, " _We can't scent blood if it's flowing down stream of us, the same reason a lynel can't smell a Zora when they're down wind._ "

They drift closer, keeping as close to the bottom of the river as possible and stop beneath the supports of the makeshift Yiga camp.

Tula quivers at this, shaking her head and clutching her mouth, " _These monsters-they don't smell like regular monsters... they smell... clean._ "

Sidon's eyes widen in realization, " _Monsters are creatures that have evolved from Calamity Ganon's corruption. Their corpses disappear when slain, leaving only a few things behind. Talons, teeth, and sometimes guts._ "

The Yiga throws the remains of the poor youth into the water, it bobs on the surface lifelessly. Blood joining blood and remaining so even as it floats overhead.

" _That doesn't look like it's disappearing anytime soon... these aren't normal monsters._ " Fronk gestures jerkily, eyes traveling with the corpse as it's body gets stuck by a support beam, joining other such unlucky creatures that are in varying states of decay.

A sharp screech manages to be heard through the liquid barrier. Sidon's eyes lock onto the source, the very thing that gave them reason to traverse into this very monstrosity.

Sidon doesn't have to be in the water to smell it, the Hylians large blue eyes speak as much volume as the tear tracks through it's blood splattered cheeks can.

And with a shiver down his spine Sidon **knows**.

The Hylian...

The creature that had been attacking villages that appeared peaceful on the surface. That were rather well off in trades because of elixirs, and were no doubt steeped in Yiga ties.

Was terrified.


	3. Gapping Goldfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely reader who keeps leaving me those gloriously long messages with theories. I miss reading comments like that, they keep me writing. Thank you for the support friend!

The next sequence of events happened in just a few seconds but they would be burned in Sidon's mind forever.

A Yiga clan member goes to slap the Hylian into silence, but the tables soon turn when the Hylian headbutts them in the gut, snatching their spear. Another Yiga member comes to their comrades aid only to be parried and impaled by that very spear. 

As the Hylian works at it's bonds with the blade a glint from a distance catches Sidon's eyes and his body is moving before his mind can catch up with him.

Flipping out of the water and over the Hylian, putting Sidon between his once perceived enemy and a snipper, he deflects an arrow meant for the little creature with an arrow of his own. The arrow he shot proves to be made of stronger stuff, embedding itself in the head of the would be snipper.

Which apparently gave his shiver the idea to engage in combat. Not one of his brightest moments but it seems to work out in the end. Once the few Yiga that surrender are rounded up and hog-tied for their trip back to the domain for interrogation. The few that decided they'd rather die than be taken prisoner we're granted their wish.

At the end of it all, they run into a bit of a problem.

What to do with the Hylian and it's hoard of tormented monsters.

The Hylian guards the cages with a protective glare to any that come near.

An almost silent snuffle from a bokoblin pup as it clutches at the Hylian's filthy shorts makes up Sidon's mind. The Hylian was a protector not an aggressor, not in the way the villages had painted him.

Sidon grabs a ring of keys from a Yiga corpse before walking slowly and deliberately to one such monster filled cage. The Hylian growls a warning when Sidon turns to look into those glowing blue eyes. But Sidon quickly gets back to the task at hand, opening the cage and setting a perplexed group of creatures free.

They come out slowly, wary of the Zora there and gaining a chorus of feral growls towards the Yiga survivors. Once out of arms reach though... They dog pile on top of the Hylian, letting out squeals of delight and joy.

Torfeau actually cuus at them.

But an annoyed growl comes from the bottom of the pile as a small pale hand stretches out seeking freedom. Tula covers her mouth to hide her snickering but Sidon, ever the Zora of thoughtless action apparently comes to the rescue once more. Gripping the hand and gently tugging the Hylian out of it's adoring pile, letting go once it's upper body is completely uncovered.

It eyes Sidon but huffs, nodding it's thanks and wheedles the rest of the way out on it's own.

Now they're seemingly at a standstill. Until the Hylian walks forward, it's horde eyeing them for even a twitch just as the Zora behind their prince watch on with caution.

And Sidon does something no Prince in their right mind would do. He presents his throat in submission.

His shiver is shocked into silence. For an Alpha to bare ones neck is a sign of trust. And for a Prince to do such a thing... It was unheard of unless they were courting.

Tula was gapping like a goldfish, "MY-MY Prince! What are you DOING?!?"

Sidon raises his hand and holds up a finger to silence her. The rest of his shiver wait in silence, worry making their fins flare out.

The Hylian eyes Sidon warily, sniffing the air, looking for some kind of trick no doubt. But after a few moments it crawls from the pile and stands before Sidon with a curious expression on it's face. It tilts it's head and gets close enough for Sidon to feel it's breath on his scent gland.

What happens next wasn't what they were expecting, further shocking his shiver.

The little Hylian trills and rubs it's own on Sidon's scent gland. An act no Alpha could stand doing to another, and no Beta could get close to without collapsing from the overexposure of an alpha's scent. There was only one dynamic that was known to withstand an Alpha's scent mark, and that was an-

"Omega..." Sidon gasps. The little Hylian growls at the term but doesn't stop fiercely rubbing it's wrists and neck against Sidon.

Sidon's own instincts are going haywire, his teeth ache at the sweetness coming off of the Omega, and he's trying his damnedest not to drool. But he does use caution when he slowly entraps the Hylian in a hug sating his instincts as much as can publicly be shown.

The Hylian purs but wriggles in his hold, taking a hand away and pointing past the still subdued monster horde.

Sidon carries the Hylian over to a weapons cashe and hugs the Hylian tighter at what he sees. There, among the wooden Spears and confinscated bokoblin club or two, is Mipha's long lost trident.

It warbles at Sidon and starts pushing to get out of his embrace, Sidon's instincts war with his mind as to whether or not he needs to put the Hylian down. But the Hylian soon decides for him, chomping down on his left fin-flap.

Sidon hisses at the pain and drops the little menace to clutch at the bite mark. His fin-flaps were notorious for being sensitive, after he fought the giant octorock years ago he had wailed for three hours as the medics stitched him up.

The Hylian huffs but runs over to the trident, lifting it up with ease as the Omega whistles at it's monsters. An eager lizalfo hops in place and races forward. Sidon stops himself from nearly jumping the damn thing, but growls instead.

It cowers but slinks towards the Omega anyway as the Hylian yips for the Lizalfo again. The Omega holds the trident out and taps it's nose. The Lizalfo flicks it's tongue out, wrapping it around the staff portion before hopping up and down and gurgling, it's tail points at a specific spot no matter what it's position.

And with it comes the realization to the entire shiver. The little Hylian wants to show them where something is, and that something has to do with Mipha's trident.

The Hylian shuffles back over to Sidon and cuus softly, looking down guiltily as it holds it's arms out wide.

Sidon doesn't hesitate to pick up the little Omega, as it croons, tiny delicate fingers caressing his fin-flaps in an apology in action rather than words.

Sidon grumbles but turns to his shiver, "We've got a Zora to find still, so stop acting like a school of pufferfish. If the Hylian's horde wants to follow, let them. If they don't then leave them be. As for the Yiga, Fronk I want you to send out a signal for reinforcements and meet them before they get here to explain what's going on. Whistle for medics since the omega's horde seems to be rather battered and tell them NOT to bring any elixirs. Torfeau, guard them while Fronk's away, if they start acting fishy don't hesitate to cut off their hands and feet. We need them to talk, not to run or fight. Tula, we're going after our original objective now. Let's move."

The Hylian curls up against Sidon further and Twitter's in contentment, purring up a storm. Sidon blushes now, fully enamored by the little Omega as they trudge towards the Zora he hopes is the true owner of the trident he's now carrying.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a title for this story has been eluding me since I began...  
> SOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
> I am giving those of you in the comment section the power of persuasion! AKA I'm welcoming recommendations!!!!  
> Although I am feeling that Rogue might be a good title...


End file.
